


Вещь не в себе

by screaming_hands



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_hands/pseuds/screaming_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-канон. История о самом важном убийстве Купера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вещь не в себе

В Нью-Гэмпшире и Миннесоте, Юте и Иллинойсе официантки придорожных кафе с облезлыми, оскверненными грязными ногтями тысяч проезжих подростков диванами стали замечать одну странность. С появлением застегнутого на все пуговицы и не скрывающего своего звания агента ФБР Купера все начинало идти насмарку. Падали подносы, не заводились припаркованные у входа машины, зазевавшаяся кухарка списывала мелькающего в зеркалах растрепанного длинноволосого старика на разбушевавшийся маразм; даже чаевые заметно уменьшались, хотя ОН исправно давал их всем и всегда. В ЕГО глаза невозможно было смотреть больше пяти секунд, ОН словно хватал тебя своим взглядом прямо за сердце, при этом вежливо улыбаясь; не всякий работник выдерживал этого.  
Иногда Дейл устало поднимал голову, как в первый раз окидывая взглядом далекие выцветшие декорации офисов, разбитых дорог Америки, замерших на краю стола салфеток и зубочисток, пытаясь понять, что он здесь делает. Из него словно высосали все воспоминания и швырнули на обочину жизни жалким в своем деловом костюме младенцем, мучающимся от ментального похмелья. Не было ни злобы к обсчитавшей его кассирше, ни раздражения от отдавленной ноги — только разочарование, уязвимость и страх, перманентной головной болью осевшие в голове. В такие моменты Купер не смотрел на дно своей чашки с кофе.  
И как только он рисковал, опуская взгляд вниз, кто-то словно глушил его битой по голове, заливаясь бешеным смехом.  
***  
— Насчет того покушения, — гремит Коул, не поднимая на собеседника взгляда и общаясь с ним исключительно посредством болезненно дергающейся на переносице морщины. — У нас пока нет зацепок. Единственное, что пропало из твоих личных вещей — диктофонные записи.  
— Но вы же будете продолжать расследование? — неуместной в этой ситуации улыбкой скалится ОН, уже стоя в дверях и пытаясь скрыть желание схватить Гордона за седоватые патлы и с силой приложить об острый угол стола, в котором он спрятал его кассеты.

Весь отдел ведет себя с НИМ обходительно и вежливо, но это тот сорт социальной осторожности, которую проявляют не уважая, а трясясь в страхе. ОН чувствует себя посмешищем, чувствует себя обманутым, и, на ходу расплескивая ярость, пропускает дверь родного дома и стреляет из револьвера в первое попавшееся окно.  
***  
«Дайана. Дайана. Дайана, мать твою! Даааайййааанааа?  
Дайана! Ты слышишь меня? Сейчас четыре сорок пять утра, и мои способности в теории вероятности впервые дали слабину…  
Дайана! Дайана, детка, Дейл ушел погулять»  
Не выдержав, Коул нажал на «стоп». В его голове все еще звучал голос Дейла и ТОГО ВТОРОГО, которые не вступали в прямой диалог, а выдавали по несколько реплик, словно вырывая друг у друга диктофон. Одни сопровождались сбитым дыханием и нервно растягиваемыми гласными, другие отчеканивались машинально, медленно и крепко оседая в голове. В словах не было свойственной Купу логики, пусть и приправленной легким, скорее контекстным, абсурдом — как кардиограмма амфетаминового наркомана, смысл скакал из одной неясной крайности в другую, того и гляди рискуя оборваться смертельной прямой с характерным писком.  
Шеф вздохнул и убрал кассету в папку несуществующего дела. Ему не хотелось думать об Уиндоме Эрле, пока на сковороде шипел бекон и готовился дивный ужин. Но вот он приступает к нему, спешно помолившись и крутанув ручку громкости до предела, шум нарастает, из телевизора раздается пронзительный крик орла, вот-вот готового разбить заостренным клювом экран и выбраться наружу, кетчуп капает на отражающий лишнюю пару глаз нож, и в голове тупо гудит только одно имя.  
Рассеянно вытаскивая из тушеных с чесноком бобов длинный седой волос, Гордон всячески пытается вычеркнуть из памяти факт того, что голоса на записи принадлежали одному человеку.  
***  
Если следовать расчетам Дейла, то найденный в вещах казенный револьвер, вызвавший воспоминания о сухом и тревожном вечере в Питтсбурге, при следующей попытке выстрелить точно плюнет лениво рассекающей воздух пулей. 

Лет так десять назад, восторженным ушастым юнцом, агент еще водил бескорыстную дружбу с далекими от работы людьми, и в тот день светлые и искренние чувства были в самом разгаре. Распыленные беспощадным для тех краев летом, друзья как дикие звери бросались друг на друга в исследовании тончайших граней своих натур, иногда разрубая канаты, удерживающие психику на плаву. Табу не нарушались — их просто не было. На этот раз всех захватила идея сыграть в русскую рулетку, и победившая здравый смысл любознательность Купера украла из хранилища оружие.  
И вот они собираются в круг, специально не пьют, чтобы лишить себя храбрости; никого не посещает мысль о том, что барабан может быть пустым, и каждый одинаково взвинчен, доведен адреналином до предела, до состояния минного поля, готового взлететь на воздух в любую секунду. Любое непредусмотренное движение, слово или жест выводит приятелей из себя, их лица искажены ужасом, сожалением о том, что они вообще ввязались в это, в кровь искусавшей губы невозможностью больше ждать, и еще раз страхом. Но все — а тем более поместивший в револьвер две вместо предполагаемой одной пули Дейл — куда больше смерти боялись озвучить висящую в воздухе мысль о том, что игра затянулась.

И теперь, спустя столь долгое время, события тех лет могли помочь агенту, из дома которого неведомым образом пропало все оружие. Под мерное тиканье часов и свист сжимающейся в черную дыру дула вселенной он, не отрывая взгляда от пока что собственного отражения в зеркале крепко прижимает к виску ствол. Рукоятка упиралась в жесткий матрас, а палец на курке дрожал. Как и тогда, Купер не чувствовал себя потенциальным самоубийцей — как и тогда, он лишь ставил эксперимент, как безумная растрепанная сова склонив голову навстречу в глубине души желаемой смерти.  
Палец двигается вниз, и в оглушительной тишине ЕГО отражение подмигивает Дейлу.  
***  
ОН опять недоволен. Как бы старательно не уничтожались улики и следы, стоило только ЕМУ лечь спать, как наутро ЕГО встречала только вчера сожженная одежда убитого человека, аккуратно развешанная на стуле с прикрепленной табличкой, безмолвно кричащей его имя. Это были догонялки, прятки и вышибалы одновременно — только ОН не играл в эти игры, недоумевая, почему наблюдение за забавляющимся с самим собой Купером вызывает столько раздражения. Даже сейчас, на грани, он полон жизни, мечется, как белка в колесе, в погоне за своим четко сформированным планом. А в это же время ОН, потеряв удовольствие от наблюдения за тем, как все ЕГО жертвы высмеиваются, раскладываются по полочкам, возвращаются обратно к своему экзекутору чистенькими и приглаженными, как газон у дома престарелых снобов из Айовы, находит жертву, которая не станет очередной ламинированной фотографией в выпускном альбоме. Больше чем добро зло ненавидит только двуличные сущности; они лишают его поступков смысла и логики, ведь давая двойственному существовать мы признаем, что в самом последнем зверстве есть частица светлого. Эта частица была чешущейся корочкой на ЕГО ране, тем самым болезненным «но» в похвальной речи, аккуратно уложенными назад черными волосами в отражении.

— Куда делся Коул?  
ЕГО пальцы нетерпеливо барабанят по столу секретарши. Каждый звук монотонной офисной музыки — гула кондиционеров, шума компьютеров, негромких голосов, стука дверей — раздражал и все больше распалял ЕГО, материализуя гнев в судорогах и до боли сжатых челюстях.  
— В место, никак не связанное с Вами, агент Купер.  
Это было последней каплей, ОН просто больше не мог терпеть, и, вздрогнув, опустил взгляд, с бешено раздувающимися от гнева ноздрями медленно шагнув к двери, чтобы тихо прикрыть ее. Девушка спряталась за горой бумаг, исподлобья наблюдая за происходящим, а, когда ОН вдруг очутился прямо перед столом и дернул ее на себя за мертвой хваткой сжатую в пальцах шею, смогла лишь прохрипеть, вперив остекленевший взгляд куда-то вперед:  
— Ч-что Вы… Я нич-чего не знаю…  
— Тебе ничего и не надо знать, просто скажи куда.  
Покрасневшая и растрепанная секретарша, пронзительно громко закашляв, умоляюще посмотрела ЕМУ в глаза, но, встретив там лишь отражение собственного отчаяния, прошептала севшим голосом:  
— В Твин Пикс.  
Тут же резко отпустив девушку, ОН залился пронзительным, истеричным смехом. Это было очевидно настолько же, насколько и то, что ОН не собирался убивать Гордона, и спрашивал о его местонахождении только чтобы убедиться, насколько продвинулось его личное расследование таинственного нападения на дом Купера.  
— Да ты тут новенькая!

***  
Делавер, около десяти миль от Тиникума — место, где начинают плохо ловить некоторые филадельфийские радиостанции. Из брошенной на обочине неприметной машины уже полчаса раздавалось еле слышное шипение помех; кто бы тут ни ехал, настроился он не на ту волну. Прекрасное чистое летнее небо покрыто длинными белыми рубцами, остающимися после пролетающих самолетов, которые спустя некоторое время перекрывает тонкий резкий шрам, через все небо тянущийся на запад.  
«Дайана, я нахожусь на высоте девяти тысяч метров, и куда рациональнее было бы положиться на черный ящик, но эта вещь придает мне спокойствие. Я утрачиваю все больше воспоминаний, а неделю назад меня чуть не сбила с ног мысль о том, что, возможно, того, что я так отчаянно пытаюсь удержать, вовсе не существовало. Одно ясно — моя душа и это зло более неделимы, так что придется идти на небольшие жертвы»  
Галстук нелепо сдувало ветром в сторону, и, жмурясь от самого яркого в своей жизни солнца, Дейл отправился в объятия сикомор. Свист ветра в ушах заглушал ЕГО вопли.  
Никогда еще самоубийство не было таким взаимообусловленным.

**Author's Note:**

> Главный герой сериала позаимствовал свое имя у более чем известной и загадочной персоны: инициалы и фамилия агента Дейла Бартоломью Купера совпадают с инициалами и фамилией Д.Б. Купера – угонщика самолетов, который исчез где-то над штатом Вашингтон после прыжка с самолета в 1971 году.  
> (из интересных фактов о сериале)


End file.
